


Love Brought You Here

by GGHalcyon (gqepicentre)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Eskel - Freeform, Eskel/Triss Merigold - Freeform, F/M, Merigold, Romance, Triss Merigold/Eskel - Freeform, Witcher 3, eskel/triss, inlove, triss/eskel - Freeform, witcher iii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqepicentre/pseuds/GGHalcyon
Summary: [COMPLETE] TRISS/ESKEL. (Told from LAMBERT's POV). During Geralt and Yennefer's wedding reception, Lambert finds himself observing Triss and Eskel and how much things have changed over the years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend reading my 'You Have My Heart' first to find out what happened between Eskel and Triss before these events. It's not required for this story, although I'm sure you'll love it. :)

People at weddings are supposed to look at the beautiful bride and groom dancing together in wedded bliss, smiling at one another, and blatantly showing what love could be and the happiness of it all. The eyes should observe the beautiful flow of the bride's white dress and hair as her husband held her in her arms in a waltz—a very rugged waltz, as of course Geralt was not much of a dancer—and the twinkling in each of their eyes. The thoughts should be centered on the matrimony of his friend—so much as more of a brother to him—and the sorceress who captured and held onto his heart.

Lambert stood next to the wall, close to others who watched and cheered on the couple during their reception dance with a drink in hand. He was not much for weddings, and though he was happy for his friend and his new wife, his mind was elsewhere. His eyes followed the movement of a certain redheaded sorceress as she danced with his other fellow Witcher Eskel. He followed the sway of her hips in her emerald gown, and the flow of her auburn hair as she gracefully danced. Eskel spun her around, she laughed, as she faced him again, her hand resting against his chest for support. Her red lips curved up in a knowing smile as they appeared to exchange words, and they both laughed soon after. She looked so comfortable in the Witcher's arms as they danced. She looked happy.

"Should she look anything other than that?" Lambert asked himself.

It had been three years since the Battle of Kaer Mohren, and since he last saw everyone he fought beside with. In those three years, he had not seen Triss, but only heard of her wellbeing from the few times he met with Eskel in missions. Not once in those times did Eskel mentioned a relationship with Triss had blossomed, although he knew full well that they were good friends and wouldn't be surprised by it. If they were together, it would explain why Triss did not seemed fazed by the fact that the man she saved and once loved for many years was now marrying her good friend, Yennefer, who was like a sister to her.

"And why do I care?" Lambert asked out loud, berating himself for the odd twisted feeling he started to feel in his gut. It was an unfamiliar feeling of unease and concern, that he'd often find himself feeling when it came to Triss. Vessemir once told him that such feeling was often because you cared for someone. Lambert let out a wry laugh, and brushed off the thought.

"It just means I need another filled cup and fresh air," he said out loud and then gulped down the rest of his wine. He took his eyes away from the dance floor and searched for a server. Luckily, a familiar male server was about to walk pass him until he stopped him.

"More wine, Witcher?" The server asked, clearly knowing Lambert full well as it had been the third time he'd seen him.

Lambert smiled at the server, nodded and took another chalice with thanks as the server left. A new, more upbeat song replaced the steady waltz, as more people crowded the dancefloor. Geralt and Yennefer returned to their table in front of the from and looked onto the celebration. He scanned the room to see if Eskel and Triss were still dancing together, but only found Eskel who was now chatting with a group of sorceresses.

Triss was nowhere in sight.

"Where did she go?" the question popped in his mind, and he mentally shook himself from it.

"Why should I care?" he huffed as he turned to leave the room in search of fresh air.

He needed to clear his mind and be left at peace. He just needed to last the end of the night, until the celebration ended and he could return back to the closes town to find rest in a warm bed. In the meantime, he wanted to find more free beverages, and embrace the peace that came with not having to worry about monsters or cursed angered wraiths, or ungrateful town folks.

The chalice in his hands felt lighter as he'd drank from it without a thought. Thoughts and questions about Triss echoed in the back of his mind, as he continued to experience a lingering unfamiliar feeling in his gut. Lambert he'd find where all the wine was kept and hoped more wine was the remedy he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take him long to find the crates of mead and wine the servers kept outside the left wing of the main building. He was happy that his Witcher sense could be used for something other than monsters these days. A wide smile formed on his lips as grabbed two bottles of wine from the crates and a giddy feeling overcome him.

"Well Geralt,” he said out loud, “let's see how your wines taste." The bottle made a loud pop as he uncorked it with his mouth, spit the cork on the ground and took a swig of the bottle’s contents. The red wine coursed down his throat. It was exactly what he needed as he continued to walk around.

He walked towards the west wing balcony overlooking the rows of grape trees ready for the picking. It was late in the night and only parts of the vineyard were illuminated. He looked onward at the rows before him and smiled at the thought that his fellow Witcher decided to trade the thrill of the hunt to the mundane existence of being a husband to a powerful sorceress and a wine maker.

“Who would have thought?" He said as he turned around and leaned against the railing, his back turned away from the vineyard as he faced the doors he just came from. He placed one of the wine bottles beside his feet as he took another swig from his opened bottle. He was lost in thought until he heard the unmistakable sound of heels clicking against the brick flooring. The sound interrupted him from his reverie and came from below him at the first floor terrace.

He watched unnoticed as Triss came into view. She was alone and seemed loss in thought as she neared the railing and overlooked the vast expanse of the vineyard.

He wondered why she was alone. He thought to himself that perhaps Geralt and Yennefer getting married got the best of her. As much as she tried to look as if it didn't bother her, it was likely that in fact it did.

"Sad," Lambert thought.

As he got up to leave, he peered down once more, but this time was surprised when she was looking up right at him.

Triss moved closer until she was directly underneath the balcony and had him in her gaze.

"Decided to keep an eye on me?" She asked, her face unreadable. Lambert had forgotten that she was familiar with Witcher presence and energy, having been so close to them for so long.

He gave her a quick nod, lifted his bottle of wine and cheers her before taking a swig.

"A fine night, Merrigold." He said as he leaned forward against the ledge and peered down at her. "Too fine to waste by spying on you, believe me. I was hoping for quiet and reprieve from that noise." He tilted his head behind him where the sound of the music from the dance floor came from.

"Well, looks like we had the same idea," Triss said with a smile. It was odd for Lambert to find her not scowling at his mere sight. Then again it had been years since they've seen each other, and things could change in several years.

He took another drink from his bottle.

"So, what's your reason to be out here?" He asked, "Did Eskel tire of keeping you company or maybe he just couldn't keep you distracted from the view of Geralt and his lady?"

He waited for her reaction, and she simply raised an eyebrow, gave a weak laugh and shook her head.

For a moment she didn't say anything, and he wondered if she'd heard his crassness. He always did like getting a reaction from her, although he was taken aback by her lack of it.

"Ah, there's the Lambert I know." She said finally responding to him. Her voice was even and she appeared unfazed. "I wondered when you'd return with the biting remarks and reminders."

"No need to answer my question," He huffed. "Not like you'd have the guts to answer it anyway."

"You're saying it like you've been watching Eskel and I all night long, which I doubt you've had." She leaned her back against the terrace railing, her eyes never leaving his. "We don't talk or see each other for years and you already make assumptions. Nothing new..."

"Not my business at all, just saying as I see it." Lambert said.

"It's all right. You're saying what I've heard all night, whispered or to my face directly." Triss brushed her long hair to the side of her shoulder. "You'd think several years would let others realize that I've moved on, and that I truly am genuinely happy for him and Yennefer."

Lambert studied her expression, couldn't see any doubt on her face. Another swig from his bottle and then this time he rested an arm on the ledge. "It has been long," he said in thought.

"And centuries more that can't be wasted holding on to the past..." she shared.

"Wise words, Merigold."

"The truth," she said.

They were quiet for a moment, until she broke off the silence. "That wine you're drinking, I'm guessing they're more up there?"

Lambert lifted it, "From Geralt's personal stash." He chugged again, "Not delicious but does the job. Get it while you can up here."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said as she smiled once more. "I might go up there and grab some."

"Yeah, you should. But do it when I get out of here. I don't really want to be rude, but I don't want to continue this awkward conversation, especially being drunk and all."

She laughed at this, the sound pleasant in his ears. He found himself laughing too.

"Oh, you mean you don't want us to have this civil conversation where I don't think you're a complete insensitive asshole?" She joked, although they both knew it was true.

"You can say that."

"Well, get on then."

"Trust me I'm going now," he said smiling as he pushed himself off the ledge and was about to turn to leave.

"Wait," Triss said. Lambert turned around to look down at her. "I'm here waiting for my Witcher."

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"The answer to your question." She said.

"Sure Merrigold. I doubt he'll be coming," he said thinking how sad that she really wasn't over Geralt. He gave her a nod and left the balcony.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Moments later Lambert came down the stairs and passed by the balcony where he was certain Merigold still stood. He wondered what brought her there, but decided against making an effort to go to her to talk more. He could see her back turned and her gaze up at the stars.

As he walked down the hallway away from the balcony area, he ran into Eskel who was headed the towards him. They both stopped and greeted each other.

"Raided the wine, I see?" Eskel said with a chuckle pointing at the bottle-bottles-Lambert was holding in both hands. He had forgotten he'd grab them on the way, and wondered if the alcohol already got him inebriated.

Lambert shook his head, handed one to Eskel who didn't hesitate to grab it.

"Nay. Sensed you coning and thought 'Eskel needs this' and there you have it!" Lambert said sarcastically as he opened his bottle and took a swig.

"Thanks for this. I'll save this for later."

"What? Eskel saving his drink? The heavens fall now! ''Tis a day of celebration!"

"Perhaps later," he looked in search of someone, his gaze going towards the way to the terrace where Triss was.

"Are you looking for someone? Witcher sense not working?"

Eskel seemed to grow red. "I'm meeting someone." He said. He really sucked at hiding things, Lambert thought. It was clear his goal was to see Triss.

"If you're looking for Merigold you'll find her in the balcony." Lambert said. " Not sure why you'd leave those gorgeous sorcereresses that flocked around you."

Eskel laughed, "I think you need to work on your perception. It was not pleasant being surrounded by them and their passive aggressive banter. By all means they're yours."

"And hence why you’re on your way to meet Merrigold?" Lambert egged on. "Are you sure you have the right sorceress?" He wanted to know truly what was going on.

"What are you implying?"

"That she has you under her fingers. Beware that it isn't her attempt to forget Geralt and -"

Eskel shook his head and interrupted him with a chuckled. "You do become quite a downer when you're drunk, my friend. Thinking of the worst as always. Perhaps you need the company of those sorceresses I spoke with."

"Just expressing a concern to my brother."

"Yes, a concern that isn't needed. I've known Triss closely for many years, mind you that you have not even seen her since Kaer Mohen and now today. Yet here you are thinking the worst, that I'm being taken advantage of by a woman I've always...". He stopped himself. "Have you talked to her?"

Lambert huffed. "I said ‘hello’."

Eskel gave him a pat on the shoulder and a smile. "Well, I guess there's not much to do to change your perspective. I guess I have no choice but to go to her. I'm on my way to be taken advantage by _my_ sorceress."

Lambert laughed, "Funny." He wasn't sure if Eskel was joking or not.

"Truly," Eskel smiled wider as he gave him a final pat and headed to towards Triss's location.

"His sorceress." Lambert mumbled. Eskel had an odd sense of humor. He watched as Eskel ventured down into the balcony area where Triss was.

Lambert saw Eskel joining her through the wide-open terrace doors and watched as she turned to him smiling and as Eskel wrapped her in his arms. The way Triss placed her hand on his shoulder gently, comfortably and the way Eskel leaned in far too close to her face as he spoke to her. And the way they stood it seemed something had already happened between them. How he had been blind to it earlier was beyond him.

It looked way more than friendly and he found himself turning away, as if he was watching some intimate and private exchange.

As he turned around and headed back into the dance room with his wine, he wondered just how much he didn't know about Eskel and those who fought with him in Kaer Mohren so many years ago.

How was it that he had not realized that Eskel, like Gerald, found his love? And how was it that unlike his fellow Witchers he hasn't found his own?


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

Lambert watched as Eskel and Triss headed towards the heavy doors to exit the venue together after bidding farewell. Was he so oblivious throughout the day to have seen the signs that clearly pointed that the two of them were in some type of relationship. Although Eskel never admitted it explicitly, it was not hard to think back on his and Triss's interaction and not see that they were smitten with each other. A part of him was not surprised at this revelation as he'd known the two of them have always been good friends ever since they've met.

"Aren't they wonderful together?"

Lambert turned at the sound. It was the woman, Cass, he had met earlier that evening. She was a blond healer and alchemist close to Yennefer whom he remembered dancing with briefly. By the looks of her flushed face and the chalice in her hand, she didn't mind her drinks either.

Lambert shrugged. "What is wonderful?"

"Your Witcher friend and his redhead sorceress." Case said dreamily. "The way he looks at her; the way she gazes at him. He is one committed Witcher."

"How would you know?" Lambert asked, trying to hide his irritation and amusement.

"Would it be safe to say that I tried to seduce him, wanted to see what all the fuss is about. Everyone seems to have this thing with Witchers. Rumor has it that one shouldn't let his disfigured face fool you. I heard he's a great one in bed."

Cass said this so matter-of-fact and Lambert couldn't help but gawk at her in response. The image of Triss in Eskel’s arms naked in bed was something that he had to force his mind to delete. All of this thanks to an annoying woman who now seemed way too close to his space.

Cass stood next to him, peered over his shoulder as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

She tapped the half drank bottle he held to get his attention with her finger. When did she get so close? And why didn't he bother to move away from her. Her scent of rose petals and vanilla envelopes him.

Lambert tried to give her a scowl as he took a step to the left and felt Cass fumble a bit.

"Anyone thought you of personal space?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Anyone thought you you're handsome when you're angry like that?" She winked at him. Lambert shook his head. He didn't have time for this. It was worst enough his night wasn't going as planned and somehow the thought of his fellow Witchers finding their partners bugged him.

"From the way you're staring down that door, one would think he stole your lady," she said to him laughing. He watched as the annoying woman flopped herself against the chair next to him, admiring him up and down unabashedly.

Lambert turned away from the door and walked towards Cass who sat next to him, again way too closely that her bare shoulder touched his. He wasn't a fan of the knowing smile she gave him, yet again he thought if he'd leave her she would find him again to pester him.

It was getting late into the night and he also didn't mind having a drinking partner or at least someone to dance with. He needed to get his barring back and stop mopping.

Cass got off from the chair and stood in front of him. She grabbed his free hand until she had ushered him to stand in front of her. Lambert wondered why he let his body follow suit, but decided to stop overthinking, and enjoy this woman's company. A gentle hand she brushed his face and made him look at her in the eyes. Her hands were soft and her body warm near his.

Her bright blue eyes were illuminated by the reflection of the lights around them. They were also glazed from the amount of wine and alcohol she consumed. He was almost certain his eyes looked the same.

He felt her caress his cheek gently, and even felt the scars he himself had on his cheek and lower jaw. Her hands were smooth and warm and he didn't realize he had closed his eyes to the touch until he felt her other hand against his chest.

Lambert opened his eyes and looked down at the blonde healer who smiled at him, her face far too close. She smiled widely and before he knew it he bent his head down to meet her pink lips and he kissed her.

 

FIN.


End file.
